


lie here charmed

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Body Paint, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-27
Updated: 2009-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paintbrush held between her teeth, Genevieve sat back on her heels and tilted her head at her canvas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lie here charmed

Paintbrush held between her teeth, Genevieve sat back on her heels and tilted her head at her canvas as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Her black panties were already damp with arousal but she opted not to remove them or her matching bra, wanting to stay at least partially clothed in contrast to the woman in front of her.

Danneel lay back on the bed, her body bare and exposed on the white sheets. One of the long, black neck-ties Genevieve had borrowed from Jared's closet was cinched around her wrists, holding them loosely to the bedframe above her head, while the other was knotted and fastened around her head in a gag that was more decorative than functional. As per Genevieve's instructions, her feet were flat on the mattress and her bent legs spread wide to stop her from clenching her thighs together and to give Genevieve whatever access she needed.

Kneeling up, she removed the brush from her mouth but didn't speak; both of them prefered quiet dominance to gratuitous dirty talk. Instead, she swept the brush in a line down from Danneel's collarbone to trace the curve of her breasts and the arches of the ribs below.

Behind the gag, Danneel whimpered and tried to push up into the touch, nipples peaked and needing stimulation, but Genevieve kept moving down, dipping into her belly button and continuing down to skirt the patch of curls above her sex.

Danneel's legs twitched as if to close and Genevieve abandoned the paintbrush in favor of holding her thighs apart with the instruction, "Ah, ah. Stay."

She saw Danneel's lips quirk up in a reluctant smile around the gag and Genevieve kissed her inner thigh in silent praise when her legs stayed open.

She retrieved the paintbrush and moved to lean on her elbow as she flicked the bristles over Danneel's clit. The woman jerked beneath her and Genevieve used an arm to pin her hips down as she dipped the brush into her wet center before returning to tease her sensitive nub with quick, skilful strokes.

Danneel's thighs trembled against her shoulders and Genevieve smiled as she brought her to the edge, far quicker and easier than Danneel was expecting judging by her struggles and moans on the bed. She gave a muffled cry as she came and Genevieve watched as her body shook on the bed, muscles spasming and breasts heaving with her deep breaths.

She tried to speak through the gag when she came back down to earth but Genevieve made no move to take it out of her mouth, instead dipping the brush in again and tracing glistening swirls on Danneel's hips. She dropped her head back at the realization of what she was doing and Genevieve saw her breathing pick up when the brush made its way over her body.

She groaned when she slid the handle of the brush inside her but groaned louder at the loss when Genevieve coated the bristles once more and turned her attention back to her upper body.

Her pace was slow and relaxing even if Danneel did struggle under her as she painted patterns over her stomach and breasts in her own come. Laughing, she pleaded through the tie for more stimulation than just the bristles when Genevieve traced spirals around the soft fullness of her breasts, coating the nipples with care as she sucked idly on the handle of the brush.

When Danneel's whimpers reached fever pitch and when Genevieve felt her own clit aching for attention, she straddled her hips, painting Danneel's lips around the gag with her own slick gloss before discarding the paintbrush and looking down at the perfection of the mess of sweat and spit and come across her body.

She leaned in, hair falling in a curtain between them as her tongue followed the earlier path of the brush to lick the juices off each of Danneel's lips in turn. Obstructed by the gag, Danneel couldn't kiss back and Genevieve laughed when she tugged on the tie around her wrists in frustration.

"Shh," she soothed, still not yielding from her plans. "Stay still. We're not done yet."

Danneel protested, body bucking up between Genevieve's legs, but the woman on top just smiled. "Hey, I've made a mess." She lowered her head to her breasts and sucked slowly on a nipple before saying with a glint in her eyes, "I need to clean you up."


End file.
